


Flowers and Ivy

by ShouJingshen



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouJingshen/pseuds/ShouJingshen
Summary: Edward’s behaviour hits Jane too close to home. She lashes out in an attempt to deal with it.
Kudos: 32





	Flowers and Ivy

It had been spring when their children had returned. With the flowers starting to grow again, Jane supposed it was fitting. Mary, Elizabeth and Edward had all begun closed off and nervous, which was normal considering how much they went through. And yet, after a month or two, Elizabeth and Mary bloomed.

Elizabeth was every bit as intelligent as her mother, using it to worm herself out of trouble, and get others into it. She was seldom seen upset, always finding the positives in a situation. She was loud, distracting from her problems with brightly coloured petals.

Mary was an imposing presence like her mother, stopping Elizabeth from going one trick too far. She was a comforting presence, someone you could rely on, steadfast and confident. If you could get past the thorns she protected herself with, she was one of the best friends you could have.

That left Edward. Every bit like Jane all those centuries ago. Too much like her. He was quiet and closed off, only speaking when spoken to. He apologised for things he didn’t even do, taking the blame for Elizabeth’s pranks. He never bloomed, enjoying the security that being closed off gave him.

Jane envied the mothers in the household who could talk and laugh with their kids. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t stop herself. She grew thorns, lashing out before her walls came tumbling down. The others sympathised with her, ‘Maybe he’s just a late bloomer!’, ‘He’s a teenager, they act like this all the time!’

She hated it. She hated being able to see herself from all those years ago in him: meek, nervous and desperate to please. She loved her son of course, but every moment around him made her consider if she had actually changed. She grew desperate to prove it to herself, poison ivy taking over the delicate grey flower that once stood there.

She spat venom at the people closest to her, hurting the people she said she loved. And, just as it had started with Edward, it ended with him too. One look at his fear-ridden face stopped Jane in her tracks, a wildfire of emotions scorching away the poison ivy.

The grey flower stood once more.


End file.
